


Sight Sound Smell

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gagging on fluff, too damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small sample of drabbles that I never expanded on but wanted to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Sound Smell

**Author's Note:**

> PoorQueequeg is sick and needs so fluff to lift her spirits. Get well.

An errant curl was suspended above her shoulder half tucked into the messy bun at the crown of her head. He sat at his desk staring at the thick strands, pausing as he felt the urge to push it back behind the cradle of her ear and rest his fingers there on the soft curve of its pinna.

From there his attention went from Uhura’s hair to that of her ears, which he found so alien and enticing, they practically begged to be touch. Not that he ever would touch them or her, but looking. There was no harm in looking.

6 minutes and 28 seconds had passed. 29. 30. 31. 32...33...34...35…..and she had yet to look up and find his eyes fixated on her seated form, slightly hunched over her desk as she worried over the PADD she was working on.

7 minutes and 4 seconds she freezes and both of them hold their breath and stare back at the other. She blinks before wilting her his gaze returning to her work PADD. 

He notices that she’s reading it upside down.

xxxxxxx

He exhaled as she held his gaze and he blinked back at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. So this was Nyota Uhura, the lithe if not lanky senior that was highly praised by all the academy faculty for her tenacity and stern work ethic. He had heard that the Cadet had a mischievous side as well. 

Spock guessed from the fraudulent notice about Refresher bin contamination that this is true because she was the only one standing outside laughing at him as he begins to divest himself of his clothing.

He does not report her but he gives her a thorough scolding.

xxxxxxx

From the times that he had noticed Uhura as a female and not under the guise of a Starfleet Cadet, Spock had not let his sight linger too long on her form. 

The one time he had he found himself regretting it as he was unable to stand. Whether it was the soft swell of her breasts or the more pronounced curve of her backside Spock decided accused both as he sat there glumly with his PADD across his lap.

xxxxxxxx

He spotted her, kneeling near the front gate adjusting her boot strap. As she stood and looked past the grates to the world beyond the academy Spock sighed softly to himself. 

The cadet was silhouetted by the setting sun and framed by the Golden Gate bridge like a painting composition that had been overdone. The bridge’s ruddy exterior caught the light and appeared gilded with tautly stretched cables pulled across the like metallic strings of a lyre. 

She was still against the skyline watching the only star in their solar system as he watched the only star in his. Her hair rose with the wind and picked up with a chill. The small Kenyan tucked the loose strands it back behind her ear and moved on towards the west. Perhaps she had somewhere to be or she was in search for warm surroundings but at her absence the Vulcan felt the swell of longing stab him against his side. 

It wasn’t just for Nyota because it wasn't that simple. It wasn't the possession of her that ailed him but the lack of ownership in that moment. 

He wanted to look back at this exact time and not simply be an observer but a participant, standing beside her in Sol’s comforting, warm rays, looking out into the distance as he wanted to do with their future. 

How far would it be to reach her? Could it's distance be measured? Would their courtship be stopped short or would Rhea have mercy on them and join their ka’tra together to explore all there was to be? 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Spock walked slowly to the east and dashed away his thoughts.

Xxxxxxx

He touched her ear delicately with the pad of his thumb and watched her face for acceptance. 

Slowly the rich Amber of her skin darken across her cheeks as her eyes fluttered bashfully. Her blush blossomed into a bright copper red and made her face more inviting. 

Her lips parted with a quick intake of breath and he noted their rosy tumescence beckoning his touch.

“ Spock.” she breathes as she closed her eyes against the brush of his fingers. As she opens them again he can see his reflection mirrored back in the dark well of her eyes.

He is blushing too.

xxxxxxx

She spotted Spock heading down the stairway towards the entrance, his long legs easily traversing the descent.

Nyota watched the long limbs work in perfect synchronization with a fluidity that escaped her own. The smooth clip of his stride had her feeling not only awkward but jealous in comparison.

But then he faltered. The Vulcan looked down at his boot and gave the strap a dismissive sigh.

Bending at the waist he adjusts it before straightening and moving on. It did not escape her that before he stood he glanced her way.

xxxxxxx

It’s Deltan cream day and the academy has a kiosk at the quad’s center to distribute it for free. Faculty and cadets alike flock to the green and pick up their own personal paper cup of the confection. 

Nyota rushes out of the library doors and eagerly waits in line for her chance to revel in the treat that praise is known throughout the galaxy. As she steps forward to the booth she is crestfallen at the three words the volunteer gives her in lieu of the cream.

She steps back and turns to find her professor standing quietly behind her. He offers her his own portion and she feels her lips curl up in affection. They share it over under a tree and surreptitious glances.


End file.
